Curse of the Black
by Kaito Ikari
Summary: The death of a partner left me in tatters. Tatters that had to be mended by two forceful friends and even the one that died, imparting upon me its last wish. My adventure in Unova begins. With the appearance of a group set on liberating all pokemon and a certain green-haired man, things are bound to get interesting. (Based on the Nuzlocke Challenge)
1. Illusion

Yup, trying it again. Thanks to a certain review ^^;

It made me realize how bad my previous attempt was and seeing as I am shy to reply directly, I will just say thank you here. You know who you are.

* * *

 **Illusion**

The box wrapped in an elegant blue stood there at the top of his desk, inviting him to open it with its green bow. There was a card lying on top of it, creating an even bigger enticement. He knew that the box held three pokeballs, each containing a different starting option for fresh trainers.

However, I was not lured. I wasn't even what one could consider a "fresh" trainer, seeing as I was fourteen instead of the ten kids usually start with. Or at least, that's what I heard. Why my two "best friends", who were currently standing in his room staring holes in the blanket I was hiding under was beyond me. Why they themselves didn't start four years ago as well.

I did technically attempt to start a journey, but it was cut extremely short. One of the reasons why was wearing a green hat and staring daggers into me. I could feel that without looking. Despite that, I stared back from the tiny hole in his blanket, coldly observing her and Cheren.

"You can't hide forever, Kaito," Bianca softly spoke, her eyes glistening in the sunlight.  
"Do you know how sad you look and feel? Hiding like a crustle under your blanket every birthday until we disappear to try another day?"

I averted my eyes, not able to stand looking further, and huddled into a ball, trying to block out all sounds.

"We're just trying to help," Cheren now started, clearing his throat.  
"You refused to see a therapist. Why can't you let us help at least? We've been friends forever. I thought you trusted us."

"-do."

"Doesn't feel like it, dammit!"

The blue haired and bespectacled boy stomped forward like a raging tauros and threw my covers off, inadvertently causing me to fall to the hard wooden floor.

"Ow."

Cheren shook his head and looked down at me like I was a boring old caterpie he found, expecting something rarer.

"I know what happened was traumatizing! I know you were hurt and confused! Damn, I know I was! But you can't let that little bugger control your life forever. You have to accept he's gone and move on."

Not letting me look away, Cheren grabbed my face hard and pulled me to look him dead in the eyes.

"We promised we would all become trainers after that green haired lady saved us. We swore on our own pinkies. We might have been children, but an oath is an oath."

I just stared, trying desperately to think of something else and also trying not to blush from the fact that I'm only dressed in yellow pajamas covered in emolga. I couldn't throw that old thing away, even if it was indeed too small for me now. It has his scent all over it.

"Your eyes are glazing over!"

I shrieked and fell over.

"The hell, Bianca?!"

She had screamed into my ear. The girl in question chuckled in embarrassment.

"I had to do it," she said, turning red. Cheren shook his head at her antics.

"It worked at least. Now I am going to go to that birthday present of yours and open it. I will also force you to listen to what Professor Juniper wrote all those years ago, got it? You will not cover your ears. Bianca will make sure of that."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Bianca crack her knuckles, which was comical coming from the adorable girl. I really did not want to listen and be overwhelmed with immense guilt, but I just knew that Cheren and Bianca would keep their promises. The thought of Bianca forcing my ears open filled me with shivers.

Without waiting for my answer, Cheren retrieved the postcard attached to the present.

"I've brought three pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your pokemon! From Professor Juniper."

Cheren tapped the box a few times with the card, causing his single antenna-like hair to bounce. He didn't notice.

"These three poor creatures have been waiting for a partner for years now. Will you keep delaying their chance at honor and greatness?"

I almost nodded, but I didn't want my ears pulled. Instead, I shrugged. Cheren sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're so darn difficult," he said before ripping the present open, revealing a container with three pokeballs.

"Well, since I don't believe that you are going to choose one your own..."

I was smacked in the face with a pokeball.

"Whaa?! Why the hell-"

I composed myself and had the sudden urge to throw the red and white object away, but that would probably just release whatever creature sleeps inside. The feeling of the ball gave me a sense of nostalgia and flared something inside me that I had long forgotten. Will I...?

I started shaking and gripped the ball tighter. With shuddering motion, I turned to look under my bed where an all too familiar dusk ball was lying, collecting dust.

"Hey. Please stop that," a soft voice whispered.

It was Bianca. I pulled myself together and shook my head rapidly to get rid of the sound I keep hearing. That soft and mischievous bark that kept haunting my dreams like a haunter that won't let go. I heard it again.

"...ve on."

"Huh?"

"Move on, partner."

With a horrified scream, I leaped out of the room and out of the house, ignoring my mother and the fact that I was still in pajamas. This can't be real oh no this isn't real this really isn't-

I stopped and stared. I had run to the local lake of Nuvema Town, the lake that flows into the ocean and ends the region of Unova. That's where-

"Hey there, partner. Long time, no see."

There he was, floating gently above the water. Despite glowing and almost see-through, the black and red trickster looked like he did all those years ago. I fell to my knees and tried to reach out. My hand passed right through.

"Zorua..." I whispered shakily.

"It has been four years," he continued to speak.  
"And yet you are still thinking about my demise. Forgive me. I wasn't strong enough."

I shook my head rapidly, tears staining my face.

"No, if I had just been smarter, you wouldn't have-"

Zorua moved even closer to me and booped my nose with its paw. It felt strangely warm and comforting and I instantly felt a wave of...relief wash over me?

"Please don't blame yourself no more. Please..."

The pure sadness in his voice (Why can he speak?) shattered my heart.

"You know, I have always dreamed of becoming a champion by your side. Will you fulfill my dream in my place?"

"I...I can't."

"You can. You're strong."

All of this felt wrong. But who in their right heart could refuse a wish made by their long-dead friend?

"I will," I started, and wiped my tears away.  
''I promise."

Zorua nodded with a smile and started to fade away, floating into the water without causing ripples. Not wanting to let go just yet, I scrambled forward and watched him leave until the reflection of the water turned into my own pathetic self. A murkrow nest of black hair much like Zorua's fur and tired brown eyes with bags under them. Oh, and embarrassing emolga pajamas, of course.

"Kaito?!" I heard Cheren shout. He ran toward me, panting. Bianca followed suit.

"Took you long enough," I said, forcing a smile and holding up the pokeball.  
"Care for a battle?"


	2. Competitive

_**Competitive**_

 _"Kaito?!" I heard Cheren shout. He ran toward me, panting. Bianca followed suit._

 _"Took you long enough," I said, forcing a smile and holding up the_ pokeball _._  
 _"Care for a battle?"_

I visibly saw Cheren stop in his tracks immediately, face frozen in an unbelieving expression. It looked like someone had frozen him in the middle of a chase. It would be a funny scenario if one thought he stole honey from some ursaring sleeping in the forest.  
Bianca followed close by, apparently not having heard what I said. Seeing as Cheren probably needed an ice heal, I waved at her, pokeball in hand.  
"Wanna battle, Bianca?"

Same effect, same expression. A neighbor kid named Jerry even came by and poked them for good measure, defrosting them from their stupor.  
"Kaito?" Cheren asked, flabbergasted. His glasses had fallen off during the entire scene, so he dropped to the ground to find them.  
Bianca, on the other hand, slowly started to brighten, turning from a confused girl to a beaming sunflora. She pumped her fist in the hair and started shouting streams of happy spells to the sky. I tapped my feet patiently, waiting for both of them to calm down.

"I can't believe it," Cheren muttered under his breath, a soft, almost unnoticeable smile on his lips. Bianca sprinted forward and knocked him to the side, causing him to stumble and fall onto his butt. He seemed too happy to care.  
Seeing the gloomy friends suddenly be happy made me chuckle and smile uncontrollably. My face even started to hurt.

"Why though?" Bianca asked, inching closer to my face, causing me to grow red.

 _Oh, you know, a dead zorua wanting me to fulfill his last dying wish, no big deal._

It sounded even stupider in my head. I knew ghost types were a thing, but that was still farfetched, even with the existence of yamask and the likes of other similar ghost types.

I scrambled my head for an excuse and found none.

"Don't push him," Cheren coughed, having recovered from his fall.  
"We don't want him to withdraw again."

While that was true, I would really appreciate it if you didn't pretend like I wasn't right there. Then again, it did give me a good excuse to stay silent.

"Ah, that's true! Well then, dear Kaito..."

Bianca smiled almost maniacally and started to drag me back home. Questions from my mother were swatted away with a mere "later, ma'm" from Cheren.  
Back in my room, Bianca mused over the remaining two pokemon left in the box like a mandibuzz deliberating over which cubone to eat. It was a frightening sight.

When seconds stretched into minutes, Cheren sighed loudly, walked over and plucked one of the balls at random, ignoring Bianca's yell of almost having finished choosing.

"Stupid butt," Bianca grumbled (loudly) and picked the last ball left. Only then did I realize that the box contained a drawing of all three starters in finest detail, concealed from my sight under the three spheres. It must have been Professor Juniper. She has always been one for detail.

Now that our trio had chosen a pokemon each, what else is left but start the ritual of new trainers? That's right, rival battles.

"I don't think this is safe," Cheren said, sweating bullets. Bianca had already released her tepig from the ball and is challenging me to a fight.

Inside.

Inside my house.

Inside my ROOM.

But knowing her, she won't take no for an answer.  
I sighed and took the moment to admire the gleaming ball. Red and white, like a voltorb. It felt smooth and fit perfectly in my hand, as if it was created solely for me.

I started to grip it tightly as memories of Zorua's last moments filled my head. The final battle, a test battle between him and the herdier Bianca's dad had. That was right before we were supposed to get our real starters, but we couldn't wait any longer and wanted to try this trainer thing out. I could still feel the heat of battle in my veins, the excitement, the adrenaline rush that ended far too soon.

I shook my head and forced myself away from those thoughts. That was then, this is now. Zorua told me to let go and so I shall. But that doesn't mean I will ever forget.

"Come," I whispered softly and pressed the button on the ball. Out of the white energy blast emerged a blue pokemon with a big, white head. Oshawott. The water type of the trio.

It waddled around in confusion until its gaze met mine. I marveled at the pokemon, the newest living pokemon I have encountered. All other times I have shied away from even looking at them.

"Osha?"

Reaching out my hand, I started to pet the little thing. I immediately made an inner vow to never let Oshawott fall. It was my partner, my responsibility now.

Our stares broke, and Oshawott started to turn toward Tepig with a determined expression.

"Go on, partner," I said, voice shivering. It has been a long time since I used the word. Now, what can it do? I immediately wished for the pokedex I rejected years ago seeing as it did have the function of showing trainers abilities and attacks of their pokemon.  
"Oshawott, you do know the standard normal move, right?" I asked it. It turned back to me, and tilted its head in confusion.

"Pound, Tackle, Scratch?"

Oshawott's mouth formed an "O" and nodded twice.

"Tackle?"

It nodded again.

"What about leer or growl?"

It shook its head at both. I grumbled slightly, frustrated. What I really wouldn't give for the 'dex right at this moment...

Noticing my apparent discomfort, Oshawott pointed at its blue tail, causing the gears in my mind to stop abruptly. A dawning smile appeared on my face.

"Tail whip! Alright Bianca, ready?"

The girl had almost fallen asleep waiting for me. What a hypocrite.

"Uh, yeah! Tepig, go use tackle!"

Catching both me and Oshawott off guard, the tepig charged and knocked it into my arms. It didn't seem to have hurt much, but continued exposure might be really bad. Oshawott only seemed angered, though.  
If that wasn't particularly damaging, Oshawott's tackle probably won't do much either. In that case...

"Use tail whip twice!"

Like a ballerina, Oshawott started to spin and wag its tail at Tepig twice, making it tilt its head and give out a little sound of endearment. Bianca saw that and ordered her pokemon to do the same once. Not good.

"No time for defense now, tackle!" I shouted, slowly feeling warmth creep up my cheeks and entire face. The rush, the excitement has returned. And it felt good.

With a smile, I saw Oshawott ram Tepig into my TV, not really caring about that old thing. The only interesting stuff was news about Unova and other regions like Hoenn anyway. While there may have been exciting stuff on there, the last new champion of a region claimed his throne a year ago. Now the channels are just cluttered with informative entertainment like that one show about items and moves with whatever patrat's evolution was called again.  
Cheren buried his face in his hands, apparently not wanting to see the destruction of such precious educational systems.

Bianca started to get a worried expression but held onto her new strategy.

"Tail whip!"

I felt sweat start to stain my face. If this goes on, Oshawott won't have any defense to protect against Tepig's attacks. But what other choice do I have but to attack?

"Tackle it until its down!" I yelled at Oshawott, flinching at my desperate tone.

The pokemon in question faced me in worry before it kept ramming Tepig against the wall. Soon enough, my worries disappeared when I saw the tepig was knocked out. But then, Zorua's image flashed before my eyes again and I panicked.

"Tepig!" I yelled out, scrambling to the fire type's side. Was that karma making sure on its promise?  
I won't be a murderer I won't be a murderer I won't be-  
I constantly kept touching the pokemon's paw until I found a pulse at last.

"Phew..."

My relief was indescribable. I wasn't a murderer and karma didn't touch Bianca's Tepig.

"Kaito..." Bianca started but was interrupted by Cheren putting a finger to her lips. With a nod, Bianca returned Tepig to his ball.

"That was...something..." Cheren said, observing the destruction of my room. Half of it was left intact, including my bed, but the TV was definitely wrecked, along with my gaming console. I wasn't too worried about either of those two. They were my only companions whenever I locked myself in my room and their destruction probably symbolizes me growing up or something.

"Well, since it can't really get destroyed any further..." Bianca chuckled sheepishly and threw a pointed look at Cheren. The boy sighed and threw me a potion.

"I've had this item for a while. Spray it on Oshawott and it should be fit right away."

I did just that, and Oshawott (still slightly grumpy about me rushing to Tepig's side) started doing a little dance. I couldn't help but laugh at its silliness.

"Without further ado," Cheren said, releasing his Snivy, the grass type.

Oshawott looked me dead in the face and I had a feeling that it loved the thrill as much as I did. It smirked at me and turned toward the snivy, combat ready.

* * *

A few minutes later, my entire room was destroyed, Oshawott was on my head doing a victory dance, and Cheren returned his Snivy with a heavy sigh.

"Mrs. Ikari is gonna kill us," he muttered.

Oshawott started dangling in front of my face and smiled at me, upside down. I smiled back, feeling happy and slightly nostalgic. The same feeling were evoked in me when I played with Zorua as a child...

"Oh dear, this will be a mess to clean," I heard Mom's voice come from the stairs. All thre-, no, four sets of eyes turned toward her leaning against the railing. Her eyes were glistening with tears. She immediately rushed toward me and embraced me tightly. I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of my friends, but yet...

I haven't been hugged by my mother in years. Most of the time I rejected her, but now's no such time. I melted into her arms.  
At that moment, I felt like a little child again, all traces of my trauma gone for this moment.

This will be a new beginning for me, a new section of my life. With wonder, I thought about my future. Maybe, just maybe, I can become the champion? I snorted at that, but it's always good to have a goal in mind. And isn't that what being a trainer is about? Being the very best?

As I smiled into my mother`s warm embrace, I failed to notice light blue eyes staring at me in disdain from the window.

They blinked.

And vanished.


	3. Nightmare

It took an eternity before I managed to force myself from Mother's arms. Even though several minutes have already passed, I wanted to stay forever. Cheren and Bianca looked at each other with soft smiles on their formerly permanently frowning faces.

I cleared my throat and beamed at them.

"Guys, please get the hell out of my room. I need to change."

With a shooing motion, I swept them all out (Including Oshawott who jumped on Mother's arms) before turning to the miraculously intact wardrobe. Opening it, I merely saw the same clothes I saw in there every day, all of them messy and most likely several sizes too small. I grabbed one of the few clothes that Mom bought that was also too big at the time of purchase. It was a simple white T-Shirt with the cartoonish drawing of a voltorb on it. Seeing as it's also a hot midsummer day, I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and blue pants that were slightly too short, but luckily still fit my thin frame. Finally, I let my gaze sweep over the collection of shoes.

They were all colorful, seeing as I loved collecting shoes. My mother bought a whole rainbow of colors, but I instinctually chose yellow ones that would probably kill anyone with a certain amount of fashion sense. I sniffed at them slightly, the scent of fur filling my nostrils. Yes, this is why I chose those.

Within minutes I managed to put all these items on, including the glasses hanging from my collar. I thought I looked really cool with these but quickly swatted that thought away. Arrogance can be dangerous.

I stretched a few times before I slowly walked down the stairs where Mom and Bianca were talking about convincing her father to let her go. It was no secret that Bianca's dad was clearly against the thought of his daughter alone on a journey through Unova. My eye twitched at the thought of him being visibly relieved that I, in a way, prevented that journey all those years ago.

Hearing my footsteps, everybody turned toward me except Cheren, who was seemingly engrossed in the TV, watching the shown pokemon talk about items. We still couldn't figure out what sort of magic mumbo-jumbo made it possible for the watchog to talk, but science is amazing, there is no doubt. I might learn it later. Oshawott also rode Bianca's green hat.

"Kaito!" Mother squealed, rushing over to me to give me yet another bone-crushing hug. I was taken aback and just stood there awkwardly for a while before returning the hug.

"You look great! Even your father would have had competition," she commented, tearing up.  
That shocked me since Mom never talks about Dad. I never knew him, and questions about him were always quickly swept away. All I know about him is an old pair of round glasses kept on Mom's shelf and that he was blonde since I caught a glimpse of a family photo before she threw it away. For her to suddenly mention him like that...

I could see her eyes widening as if realizing what she had said, and she let go of me, coughing slightly before smiling again, hands on her hips.

"Looks like you're ready, dear. Make me proud and become the very best!"

She accentuated the last part with a fist in the air like an overexcited cheerleader in a football game. Reluctantly, I mimicked her move.

Bianca and Cheren watched the odd conversation with interested eyes. Noting that it seemed to be over, the grabbed me by both arms and dragged me out, leaving me unable to wave Mom goodbye. Instead, I just shouted a quick goodbye before the door closed behind me. Oshawott also jumped from Bianca's hat onto my own, squealing.

"Why'd you drag me off like that?" I asked, indignantly.

They both shrugged and just said "Just in case," in unison. I sighed exasperatedly and looked at Professor Juniper's lab right behind my house, knowing that was our next destination. Everybody knew that after getting their starters, they should go their local professor to receive a pokedex, something that I desperately needed.

But before I could walk even one step toward that direction, Bianca sprinted off home for a reason I and Cheren knew. We both looked at each other and nodded determinedly.

"Convince her dad?"

"Convince her dad."

The storm was already in full force by the time we entered.  
"No! No way am I going to let my daughter go off on a journey on her own! Do you even have the slightest idea how dangerous journeying on your own is?" shouted Bianca's father, face very red.

Bianca, instead of cowering like you'd expect from someone looking as fragile as she was, was actively fighting back.

"Dad! I am now fourteen years old and most definitely not a kid anymore! Gosh, don't start this whole drama again! It got old as soon as you initially attempted this when I was ten!"

The whole banter went back and forth for a while until Bianca just stormed off, dragging us, who were very engrossed in the conversation, out.  
"Yeah, he's still as stubborn as ever," huffed Bianca, panting slightly. Cheren and I stared awkwardly at each other, not a clue as to how to respond. We just started walking toward Juniper's lab at last.

The lab didn't look like much from the outside compared to big shot buildings like the ones you'd maybe find in Castelia City or other metropolises. However, it looked really fancy when one compares it to mine, Bianca's and Cheren's houses. It had an orange roof while ours had a blue one and it was bigger too. I wouldn't say I was jealous, but I do have to admit it brings the missing color to the town.

"Professor?" I asked, waiting for a response. When none came, I opened the door, finding it unlocked as usual.

"Yes?"

We found the professor lounging in her seat at a computer, headphones on and probably listening to whatever music the hit was. Different from the other professors we heard about, Juniper was pretty laid-back.

"Ah, Kaito? I haven't seen you in years!" she exclaimed, scrambling to get out of her chair and walking toward me in large strides.  
"You've grown so much!"

Before she could give me a bone-crushing hug, Cheren stepped forward, waving sheepishly.

"Mission accomplished!" he said, saluting in a military manner. Juniper chuckled and pat his head, flattening the antenna-hair for a moment before it bounced back up, unaffected.

"You've both done well. Kaito, you better not run back home to hide again, yeah?"

I nodded, glaring slightly as Oshawott made a cooing sound.

"Ah, you've already chosen your starter? Well, we all know what's next. Now, where did I put them..."

She started digging in a pile of boxes she had lying around, throwing all sorts of pokeballs across the room. Quick balls, ultra balls, timer balls, dusk balls, the whole charade.

"Eureka!" she finally shouted after a good while. In her hands she held three red devices. Pokedexes. The number one tool for every trainer. She handed it to each one of us.

"Hey, do you each want to give a nickname to your pokemon?" she asked as she glanced at Oshawoot.

A nickname...  
Oshawott stared at me with big eyes before tilting its head.

"Okarin."

"Why is that?" asked Cheren.

"Okarin sounds cute," I muttered, flushing red. Truth to be told, I just made random sounds starting with o and ended up with that name. This habit dates back to when I was naming teddiursa plushies.

Professor Juniper nodded, giving us the ol' speech about how she wanted us to complete the pokedex, fulfilling every professor's dream of it. Then she asked if we needed to ask any questions, which we all denied. We knew most things already, including how to catch a pokemon. Juniper nodded and left the lab to go on ahead to the next town to introduce us to the pokemon center facility.

Once outside, we all stepped onto Route 1 together, as a sort of friendship symbol. I didn't mind.

"Alright, how about we catch as many pokemon as we can before reaching the next city?" Bianca suggested. Cheren and I agreed, competitive spirit awakened.

The seriously tall grass reached up to the waist, and I could feel the wetness of it dampening my pants. Okarin decided to stay on my hat, holding watch.

"Osha!" he exclaimed at last, pointing at a moving brown tail. It was a patrat and as soon as he saw us, it turned tail and ran.

"Oh no, you won't!" I shouted and ordered Okarin to tackle it. It was almost knocked out immediately. Grabbing one of five pokeballs that Juniper gave us as a starting gift, I threw it at it. Soon enough, it was caught.

"Hey there, little buddy," I told it after recovering it at Juniper's free health machine. The patrat was female and not very strong, but with enough training it could become quite formidable, I thought. I named it Pamela, using my odd naming ways. Pamela only knew leer and tackle, but as a normal type, tackle should be stronger than on any other pokemon of different types. I looked forward to training up my new partner.

However...

"Three leers? That can't be good..." I muttered, seeing Pamela face off against a second patrat. Her own tackle didn't do much, but the opposing patrat used leer three times, which could be severely dangerous. I should have switched to Okarin.

"You can do this, ta-"

Before I could even finish my command, Pamela was heavily struck by the patrat, thrown against a tree. Time seemed to slow as the tree cracked...and smashed Pamela.

"PAMELA?!" I screamed, heart filling with intense worry and anguish. Not now, please, not now, not again, not-  
And as I cradled the broken Pamela in my arms, I remembered why I quit being a trainer.

"Pame-"

"Kaito?" I heard a familiar male voice shout. Cheren. Face stained with tears, I turned toward him, seeing his face filled with worry. And then I turned back to Pamela. Or at least I wanted too.

"Pamela?"

My arms were empty.

I frantically checked everywhere.

The tree was intact.

The opposing patrat was gone.

And in my bag ... were five pokeballs.


End file.
